Another Day In The Winter
by Ketsueki no Kuki
Summary: *Sequel to 'Another Day In The Fall'* Sakura gets sick. Madara's a worried mess. But is it more than just a simple sickness?  "How are we going to deal with this, Madara?" "...Marry me." Two-shot


Sequel to _Another Day In The Fall._ This story will have two chapters.

^_^-0_0-~_~-*_*

"Sakura-chan, are you alright?"

"NO, I'm not alright! DO I FUCKING LOOK _ALRIGHT!_" Sakura yelled to her boyfriend, turning her head away to looked at him with a crazed look in her eyes, before she quickly turned back to throw up once more in the toilet in front of her.

"I'm throwing up like shit in a goddamn bathroom!" The lovely pinkette cried.

"Are you sick?" Madara asked, rushing over to his love to hold back her long, silky pink hair as she threw up in the toilet for a third time.

"I- I don't know. I don't think so." Sakura said as she sat up and flushed the toilet. Madara frowned, but nodded, releasing her hair and taking her in his arms for a hug. The raven haired man buried his face into her soft pink locks as he held her close to his chest. Placing a kiss on her forehead, he held her out, his strong rough hands clasping her arms as he looked down at her with love. "Go lay down, love. I'll go to the store and try and find some medicine." Sakura nodded, wiping away the last of her tears and placing a chaste kiss on her worried lover's cheek. The pinkette walked away from the bathroom and into her and Madara's room, slipping back into the covers and looking over at the clock. Three thirty in the morning. She felt terrible about having her boyfriend go to the pharmacy to get her medicine so late- or, rather, early.

With a frown on her face and more tears threatening to fall, she watched the red eyed man walk over to the cherry oak dresser and pull out a black thermal shirt with a small print of the Uchiha fan on the back, not visible under his long and spiky hair. He pulled the shirt over his head, pulling his hair out after his arms were through the sleeves and the shirt covered his eight pack of abs, though still showing his build from the tight material. With the shirt he also pulled out a pair of worn blue jeans with multiple holes in them. Pulling them on to cover his blue boxers, Madara took one last look back at his love with a close-eyed smile, and walked out the door, closing it softly behind him and telling her to try and get some more sleep.

Once outside the closed door from Sakura and his bedroom, the red eyed man let out a long, deep sigh and headed down the stairs of his house, walking to and out of the front door after swiftly picking up the keys that were on the counter in the dance-club styled kitchen.

He locked the door behind him and hurried off to the second love of his life, his black and red buggati veyron. Pressing a button on the keys, the drivers door opened upwards and the black haired man slid into the car, still loving the smell of sex from last night after a wild date with Sakura. Madara started the car and drove off at a speed that was likely illegal, driving towards the nearest 24 hour pharmacy.

Arriving at his destination five minutes later, Madara hurriedly turned the car off and practically ran into the store as he shoved his keys into his pocket. Madara wasted no time in getting the isle that had the medicine he needed- some unknown brand that said it would help throwing up and shit- and then going to the counter to purchase his item. Half-way there, he stopped and looked right at the nearest isle, suddenly remembering something.

Sakura and he had been together for five months now, and he took to knowing every little thing about her. Down this isle were packages of pads and tampons- and around this time was about when Sakura would ask him to get these things if she couldn't herself. He grabbed a pack of Kotex tampons and pads and headed back to the cashier.

The man behind the counter looked up from his magazine and examined the items Madara had placed before him. "Girlfriend, wife, sister, or mom?" The man, his name tag red Axel, asked.

"Girlfriend." Madara answered and Axel nodded, his red hair that was spiked similarly to Madara's- yet shorter- bouncing with his head as his emerald eyes looked over the medicine while scanning it.

"You're here for this pretty late at night." Axel said, rolling his eyes at a beeping sound the computer made and then typing in a bunch of numbers into said computer.

"Yeah, she started to throw up. Says she not sick, though. She's also been super pissy lately and last night she ate strawberries with melted cheese on them yesterday. Dunno what's wrong with her. " Axel looked up, large grin forming over his face. Without a word, the redhead turned around and grabbed something from the shelf behind him, scanning it and tossing it to Madara. "Think you might wanna try this." Axel said, crossing his arms over his black work vest and leaning against the counter, grin still on his face. The red eyed man looked down at the object.

It was a pregnancy test.


End file.
